Fan:Digimon Adventure (Morgan Kingsley)/Chapter 17
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Story by Morgan Kingsley Section heading CHapter length 2604 words Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Chapter 17: The Showdown With Devimon Izzy, Matt, T.K. and I made our way up the spiral mountain. The place Devimon was waiting for us, and hopefully our freedom from the digital world. "Now everybody, when we show up to Devimon, expect him to go all out. We should do nothing less than just that." I told them, and they all agreed. I looked back at T.K., and saw him truly for the first time. T.K. gave me a look, as if he was confused about something. I suppose he was, with me just staring at him that way I just was and all that. "Sorry,' I said. "Sorry about what exactly?" T.K. asked me. "The fact that I was just staring at you like a creep, I just needed to do so to truly look at you for the first time. I hope you can forgive my strange behaviors." I responded. 'I didn't even think it was that weird. Just thinking about my mother." T.K. told me. "What about your mom were you thinking about?" I wanted to know, so I can get a chance to know him. "Just about her tough rules. All she ever wants for me is to go to college. That's going to be in five years from now, I don't even know if I want to go. If I do, then what kind of path could I chase, if you understand." I did understand, truly. My father was forcing me to become a doctor, but I wanted something else. I can't figure out what exactly I wanted for myself, however. Maybe a solid career that would get me through my basic needs in life. I think I might go to community college first, see what happens there. "I get it man, it can be though. Battles in your mind about what to do, what your parent asks, or what you want for yourself. But first, find what you truly want within your life, then just go for it." I glanced over at T.K., hoping he would be listening to my advice. 'Yeah, but is going for it really the best thing to do? It might hurt your parents many years from now, I don't want to witness that." T.K. replied, and I shook my head. "You want to know something T.K., most parents aren't going to be mad for what you want. Some will be very mad at what you want, and not them, but I feel that you're mom won't have a problem with it." I tried to give him my best, don't worry about it face. I hope it would work out a little bit. "I hope you're right, maybe I will find something, then go for it. Being in school is really putting a hold on my stress. I feel like everything around me is going to fall apart any second now. I shouldn't ever want to feel like that, like just being somewhere is already a threat. Maybe I'm just a little crazy, on the other hand. Do you think that I might be crazy a little bit?" I didn't think so at all, it's that time in life when everybody feels like they're not important anymore. I know how T.K. felt, right down to the word. T.K. is somebody who knows what I've felt, even if he's never have to deal with what I've dealt with in my lifetime. "Do you like living with your mother overall? Is she good to you and what you usually desire?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. So I know he has a good relationship with his family. But at the same time I hoped he would say no, so somebody else could know what I feel right now. "She is a very good mother to me overall, I'm very lucky to be raised by her? Do you have a good relationship with your father?" I knew in the back of my mind, I had to lie. I didn't want him to worry for myself, he had enough to worry about already. With him decided if he wanted to go by what he wanted, or what his mother wanted. 'It's the perfect life up at my place. Everybody loves each other, and we never get into fights." I hoped I sounded convincing, of course, I didn't. "I know you're holding back something. Why not at least try to let it out?" T.K. said, we were almost up the mountain. If this was my last night alive, I might as well go down knowing I was honest. "I don't know why, but one night several years ago, my mom just left. Packed up then boom, gone, never saw her again. I don't know what she left for, but my dad has showed his anger side of him since then, it just hasn't been well on me. Sure, it makes my academic performance amazing, knowing what he would do if I can't pass my class. At the same time, I try to hide away, knowing he could come in. So I just bury myself in all my work, try to learn everything I can about the world. I learned every single element on the periodic table, what they stand for, and all about how they were founded. All their facts, important or not. I also learned every single star in the sky, and I'm proud of it. But I know that my life was ruined, I mean, I've spent my entire teenage years worrying. Hiding, sleeping in fear, and everything you could fucking imagine in between. My fucking childhood was lost because my mother left us. Now I'm eighteen, with no sense of direction or what is right and wrong. Save me." I stopped speaking. "You want to know something?" T.K. said to me, and I shook my head. 'My mother once told me, if you have problems with somebody. Face them, you will never truly forgive yourself unless if you do the right thing. That is to face your father, and tell him like hey fuck off, let me make my choices. Then once this is over, you can start from the bottom all over again, and work out what you want for yourself. I say you should do just that." T.K. finished, and I gave him thanks. I didn't tell him of the years of abuse or anything like that, that will be for somebody I truly trusted. I just needed to tell T.K. the start of it all, that important parts. I looked up, we reached the top of the mountain. It was time to face Devimon. I hoped Mimi was okay recovering, and Tai. I hope that... Sora would be able to take care of them while we were gone. Why did I stop before I thought of her name? Do I have something to her? No, I just got over Sarah, and she doesn't care about me. No female ever would, I'm just that guy nobody would consider talking to if they weren't in the situation we were in. Now was time I put that aside, and focus on this battle. Sora, Tai, and Mimi were back at the campground we had made earlier. Tai was still up, and looking at Sora. "Sora, tell me the truth, do you like anybody?" Sora looked at him in horror. "No I so fucking don't!" Sora yelled, terrified that Tai would even suggest it. Did he find out that Sora likes Joe, and now she was going to be the laughing stock at school. "Well, I think you're kind of cute." Tai said. Now Sora was mad at him for just saying that. 'Tai we're best friends. That's all it will ever be. I don't have any feelings to you. I never will, and any hope that you may have had about us can just go away. I have feelings for somebody else, yes I admit it. Who, I'm not going to tell you. Because if I do, then it will never be the same at school again." Tai looked at her, he didn't mean it like that. He didn't have a crush on her or anything even related to the matter. He just wanted to cheer one of his friends up by saying she was cute. Since he didn't know if Matt, Izzy, T.K., or even Joe would be coming back. Then it would just be him, Mimi, and Sora. due to what Tai and Mimi had gone through today, they might pass on before they knew it. Then it would just be Sora, and Tai thought it would be nice if one of the last things he ever said was to make a friend feel better. "Sora, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, you can tell me who you have feelings for. I won't make fun of you, or tell anybody else. It will be a secret between you and me. Do we have a deal?" Tai told himself, if he was to survive this, he would never touch drugs again in his life. he knew that it would be true however, he never told Sora of his problem to the stuff. He might as well now. "I still can't tell you who I like. You will have to figure it out for yourself, and if you do, then I will tell you if you're correct." Sora stuck her tongue out to him, a sign that their friendship still remains. They do that all the time to each other. It was so much fun to do that. "Sora, my father got me into a drug problem. I need help to get out of it. I'm trying to myself, but I just can't. Something about them just makes me want more of them. It makes me hyped up, and it's so hard to go this long without them. Do you have any ideas of how to get away from them?" Sora was truly mad at her friend for the first time in many years. He knew this could kill him. That wasn't the part that made her angry, it was that he was lying to her this whole time. How could they possibly be friends if they kept this stuff away from the other one? "Tai, deal with it yourself. I don't even want to talk to you right now. COme on Biyomon, digivolve. I'm taking you and Mimi with me to the fight. Tai, you find your own way there, because I won't give you a lift!" She snapped at Tai, and picked up the sleeping Mimi with both her arms, and carried her. "Biyomon digivolve to.. BIRDRAMON!" Biyomon yelled, and Sora got on her back with the sleeping Mimi. She glanced over at Tai. "How about you do something for yourself for once? get high for all I care, for it seems to me now that this is all you care about." Sora told Tai, and Birdramon flew away. She knew that she was overacting a small amount. But she still couldn't get over this kind of lie he has been keeping to himself. Tai looked at Agumon, and they knew what they had to do. If Sora and Mimi were off joining the fight, then he knew they had to join along. "Agumon digivolve to.. GREYMON!" The two of them went along after them, to join the battle. The three guys and I were at the top of Infinity Mountain. Time to take things seriously, for Devimon was now in front of us. Ikkakumon and I made the first attack. I held up the flag, as the fight progressed. "Harpoon Torpedos!" Ikkakumon yelled, as six torpedoes went into Devimon at once. I told T.K. to stay near the back, because Patomon hasn't digivolved yet. I believed that in this fight, he will. So I wanted for it to be a last resort, for the end of the job. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled, and Devimon hit the electric ball aside, and hit Kabuterimon. The digimon and Izzy flew back, hitting a party of the mountain. The two were out for the fight. Now we had Matt and I, and T.K. as a last resort. Matt and I really had to team up and bring this one home. I flicked my hand to my left direction, and Matt knew what I was asking. For him to take the left side, and I took the right. We would both constantly attack Devimon until the fight was over. "Roaring Blaster!" Garurumon yelled. His fire ball hit Devimon, and he was taken back. "Harpoon Torpedos!" Ikkakumon yelled, as he shoot another twelve torpedoes at Devimon. Suddenly, Birdramon showed up, with Sora and Mimi on her. "Magical Fire!" Birdramon yelled, as she shoot fire on Devimons head. Now we had three strong in this battle. When Devimons shock was over, he grabbed Garurumon, and threw him away. Now it was just Sora and I in this fight. Tai and Greymon came along, and Devimon was not fooled by this one. He kicked Greymon into the mountain, well, sort of. When Tai showed up, he was out. Great, now it really was just Sora and I. "Harpoon Torpedos!" Ikkakumon yelled, as he shoot out another eighteen torpedoes was so blinded for a second, that he knocked Birdramon away. Oops, now she was gone. Now it was just me, and T.K. as a last resort. "Despite your excellent efforts to stop me, I will destroy the smallest of you all. For he is the one who is supposed to stop me. I will tell you one thing, flagbearer, you are a truly formidable opponent. For that, I will not defeat your digimon. You can witness my victory. All your other friends were weak and pathetic. HaHa!" Devimon grabbed Patomon, and started to squeeze the life out of him. T.K. started to scream, everybody was getting up, even Mimi. The final battle with Devimon was coming to a end. T.k.s device begin to glow for the first time, I was right, this was when Patomon would digivolve. Devimons hand started glowing. For Patomon was inside it. "No, this can not be!How can this be happening now!" "Patomon digivolve to... ANGEMON!" It was a angel, with something covering its forehead. I knew then that it was a blind angel. He had long blonde hair, and a big pole as its power. He had blue wrappings all down his body, and his body was all white. He was very musclar as well. "I will put a end to you Devimon and your schemes." Angemon told Devimon, and spun his pole around, then it turned into a beam. He pointed the beam right to Devimon, and a hole showed in Devimons body. He and Angemon started to fade away. Soon, it was just a egg again. T.K.s digimon gave himself up to defeat Devimon, and now he was a egg again. Started from the bottom again. Morning came upon us again, before Devimon was destroyed, he gave us a warning. That we have many other enemies to face before we return home. And that Angemon won't be there to help us anymore. and he also gave T.K. a warning about what Eleckmon told him about what happens when digimon die. What might happen to their human companion. Before T.K. could stress on it too much, an older man showed up. On a message. Well, now at least Devimon was defeated, we can't go back home. But we are one step closer, and as long as we stay together. Nothing shall be a problem.